Harry Potter and the Days of the Prophacy
by AngelicKaze
Summary: Evil still lingers in the air after the Dark Lord's death. Those who are loyal still remain. Harry is concidered a hero, Hermione is moving on after the death of Ron, and the magical world is still recovering from several hard losses. What will happen now
1. Introduction

**Harry Potter The Days of the Prophacy.**

By: **Angelic Kaze**.

* * *

A hallow high pitched voice called out through out the room as it repeated the words wrote down on a scroll of partchment," By decree of the Ministry of Magic all persons in alligance with the wizard known as Lord Volomort is here by sentanced to be killed on sight if they resist. Upon a peacful capture all so called Death Eaters are unelegable to go through a trial of the Wizigamot and are to be moved streight to Azkaban. They are to be tried by the Azkaban Gate keepers on the duration of time they will be among the company of the Azkaban Gaurd, the kiss is a liable verdict for those unfit for rhabilitation." There was a pause where many mutters and crys of out rage filled the room. Once silence was restored the voice continued," This is the word of the Ministry and is final upon reading!"

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Some Characters of this story are not my own. They are the property of J.K.R. and always will be.

Other characters however are my own and are no open for others use.

This story is my own and not open for any one else to use.

* * *

** Dear Reader:**

Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story. I welcome reviews and suggestions. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know. I welcome emails and any ideas that I use from the reader is a will be credited to that person. Again thank you for reading and thank you for all your suport.

** Angelic Kaze**

* * *

**Author's Thanks:**

Thank you DJ for editing my rough draft. I appreciate all your help.**  
**

* * *


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: The Alchamist

By: Angelic Kaze

Dear Readers:

Well here it is at last! Chapter one! Have fun reading it and Remember I don't own JKR's characters but all characters and this story are my own. Please leave reviews and comments. Hope you enjoy!

Kaze

* * *

" And a line right there." A female's voice came shrouded through the darkness of a caged off cave as a shadowy figure was hunched over the floor. Two figures stood above her, one very tall and broad the other short and delicate. Several grunts and scrapings came through the room, most of which sounded like an uncomfortable person drawing a chalk drawing on pavement. Soon the female's voice came again, this time it was quieter and more uncomfortable," And one last line there." 

A voice from what sounded like Hermione Granger's came out over the sounds of scraping chalk, which seemed to falter as she spoke," Could you please hurry, we're late." The smaller shadow shifted as if looking towards the much taller and broader shadow.

The first female's voice came, her voice seemed impatient, furious, even annoyed at Hermione's words," Look I don't think Harry explained my duties to you." She said as the shadow shifted and looked up at the other two," I am not supposed to be bothered when doing this Hermione, didn't you bloody tell her Harry. I'm supposed to have full concentration!" The voice seemed to grow in nagging tone as the chalk noise returned a few seconds later.

Hermione's voice came again as the shadow that belonged to her shifted nervously," I said in the books that it doesn't normally take this long to do this kind of spell. What are you doing down there?"

Harry's voice came next," Hermione will you please shut it, if one mistake is made."

The female on the floor growled and turned to the two shadows above her," Yes Mistakes!" She seemed to be speaking through her teeth as she spoke again," If I make any, books and cleverness won't be able to get us out of here Hermione. One small miss alignment and you'll be praying that you had never gotten out of bed this morning." She said coldly before turning back and resuming with what she was doing, the sound of scraping chalk coming through the cave once again," And one last adjustment there." She said her voice rather annoyed and harsh as the sound of something closing and then the ruffling of robes came.

Hermione's voice came yet again," Are you done now?" She asked as the other shadow did a sort of movement that suggested they were watching the gates.

"Yes, Hermione, I am done with that step of the spell." Slowly the female stood her figure thinner and more curvy then Hermione's was by much. She seemed to take a step forward and pulled both remaining shadows into a tight grouping next to her. She let out a sigh, and soon there was a soft chant in the air," Ashi col lac ashi hes. Cume dee la hestis. Fie nu caris la hes." It was the female's voice echoing through the cave in a softer more seductive tone.

There was a pause where the figure in the middle kneeled again and the female spoke again," Put your hands on my shoulder and grip tight, and Harry, snap out of it." She said with a chuckle as the shadow moved for a moment at the response of the others moving their hands to her shoulder. She spoke again as the stillness of the night got stronger," Spirits of the night guide us with our plight, spirits of the night guide us without plight. Aid us with a guiding path, release us from the bars around us. Spirits of the night guide us with our plight. Send us from one point to the other, guide us with our plight." There was a pause where the shadows were illuminated by a blue light.

Suddenly the shadows fell forward and cries of horror came from Hermione as the group vanished through the ground. The room became silent and still as if nothing had happened. Slowly the shape of a star glowing in blue surrounded by a moon and a sun vanished, leaving behind no trace, not even a mark of chalk could be found.

* * *

The night was still at the burrow, not even a soft breeze could be felt outside. The kitchen window was the only lit room but it was enough light to show scars of a battle still not able to be erased through the times. Three crosses lay in the garden with white flags laying limp on them. A stone rested in front of them with words engraved subtly on it:

"They gave so that others could live."

Inside three Wesley children were sitting at the burrow table in the kitchen along with Nevelle Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. No words were being exchanged as they looked up at a newly fashioned clock that read the actual time. The clock Mrs. Weasley had been known to carry around was nowhere in sight. There was no knitting happening in the corner of the room, no pot of stew cooking itself, no dishes cleaning themselves, the homily essence that Mrs. Weasley had provided was gone. A grim shadow seemed to be set of the whole burrow.

Suddenly the silence was broken by Hermione's screams forcing all of them too look up. As their heads moved towards a small corner in the kitchen the group of three appeared. Harry and Hermione staggered slightly, Harry being the first to regain his ground, Hermione vomited, but the third member, a silver blonde girl, had collapsed completely. George jumped up and rushed over to the blonde picking her up. He carried her to a small couch inside the living room and looked down at the girl.

She was pale skinned, with a soft and fair complexion only fitting for a veela. She had full pouting lips that shimmered with a soft pink glow. Her silver hair fell down over her mid chest. She was thin, curvy, and beautiful all over and as George looked down at her, her eyes opened. She had soft grey eyes with unnatural pupils, they formed a spiral that covered most of her eyes. She had a soft smile that seemed to radiate through the room. Truly she was fair, for she had something in her blood that few had. Veela. She like her cousin, Flur, was half Veela. Yet unlike her cousin she had inherited more Veela traits, more traits that made her a walking beauty to more than just human males.

She reached up and caressed George's face, a weak smile still playing on her lips before she spoke," Hey you." She said calmly as she lay there. She seemed so innocent as she looked up at him.

Wonder had always played through the group as the group looked at her then George. How could one so fair, so beautiful be in love with someone so mischievous, so recklace, so wild? George was just like his brother Bill when it came to the girl lying before him. He would only have eyes for her and some could say that was a curse.

Harry cleared his throat and moved softly through the room as the light illuminated his features. Several scars covered his face and neck as he looked around it became apparent that he was going blind in one eye. He spoke softly as he looked over to Ginny with a kind smile," We must get going, they will soon find that we are gone." He said before looking down at the girl," Cade, are you up for another round?" He asked curiously.

Cade stood and looked at him with a confidant smile," I'm ready when you are." She said as she staggered lightly. She gripped George's shoulder and looked at him kindly before looking over at Fred," Did you do as I asked?"

Fred seemed to understand what she was asking and moved over to the kitchen counter. He grabbed a small roll and handed over to Cade with a weak smile before looking over at Harry," What was the count?" He asked as he moved over to him holding out Harry's wand and handing it to him.

Harry took the wand and smirked," Only four, not a big group this one, let's try and keep them alive." He chuckled and watched as Fred handed an overly sick Hermione her wand then a still stumbling Cade her wand.

Fred looked up at his brother and grinned before speaking," Oh yes, I forgot to tell you, we have new cloaks that should come in useful." He said moving over to the closet and pulling out nine crimson cloaks. Gold seemed to be flickering over them in various patterns. He handed them out one by one to the group before walking over to a corner, darkened by shadow and holding out the robe," Well are you going to take it Draco or are you just going to sit there. It seems like it's about time we started treating you like part of the team."

Draco appeared in the light still overly pale, very thin, and several scars seemed to be healing over his torn face. He had black bags under his eyes and a grim depressing look on his face. He slid on the robe to see a golden snake slithering over his robes and up to a hood that he had quickly pulled up to cover his face. He still didn't mutter a word of thanks as he sat back down in his original spot being engulfed by the shadows again. He was what was left of the Malfoy family.

Luna looked over at Nevelle and took his hand," Stay safe Nevelle." She said with a soft smile before patting her very pregnant belly. She had abandoned her oddities, let her hair grow longer and be pulled back in a soft yet loose braid. Her glasses were smaller and made her whole figure softer, saner, and kinder as she gave another soft smile.

Nevelle smiled and caressed Luna's cheek," I will, I promise." He too carried scars from battles but he had finally avenged his parents. He had been the one to face Bellatrix Lestrange and won. His grandmother was able to die proud and with the help of his Herbology training he had managed to start to bring peace back to his parents' minds. Soon they would be able to be released from St. Mungos and able to live a normal, happy life, at least what they still had of it.

Hermione looked down at Draco before looking away. She walked over to the stairs and swallowed, still very green," I'm going to go to bed." She said with a glance towards Draco again before nodding to Harry.

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand and nodded as the group of five moved out of the burrow. Harry looked back at Ginny and smiled," We'll be back as soon as we can. Don't wait up." He said with a peck at Ginny's cheek.

Together the group turned and apparated out of the Garden. Ginny looked over at the three crosses and bit her lip. Slowly she moved over them and looked down at them with a somber face. She lowered her head as she read the names on the crosses:

"Aurther Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley"

She swallowed painfully and let out a muffled sob as she rubbed her arm. Upstairs Hermione was caressing a moving photo of Ronald Weasley as she wept in her pillow. Luna rocked in a chair back and forth as she sat in front of the fire, she too could feel the pain of losing a great friend and two people who had done plenty for every family of the wizarding world.

* * *

"Minister, Dumbledore's Army is here with four captives." Said a female's voice over a mega phone.

The minister looked up and gave a weak smile before speaking in a stuttering voice," Ve..ee..rry... we...lll. the...the..then...sh..sho..show... th...the... them... inn..."

Slowly the doors to the room opened and Harry led the way in followed by his other companions leading three captives. Harry paced through the room and walked over to the desk," Goyle, Crab, and McNare." He said calmly as Cade pulled the hoods away from the three men who were forced on their knees and bound as they looked up at Harry with hate dancing in their eyes. Turning Harry looked at the minister and spoke again," Adimus proclaimed loyalty to Voldomort so he was dispensed of." This time his voice was hard and cruel.

"Another?" The minister stammered to his feet and spoke stuttering again," Th... that.. ma...makes... tw...twe...twelve... th...this...week..." He walked over to a board and scraped off four names on the chalk board before turning back to Harry," Oh... yes..." The minister pulled out a bag from his desk filled with galleons and looked at Harry," Half a thousand... pe...pe...per... he...he..head... if...de...de...dead... th...thou...thousand...i...i...if...a...al...alive." He waved his wand over the sack and the bag seemed to grow until it was handed over to Harry.

Harry stowed the bag and smirked calmly before looking at Cade," I suppose we'd better get these fools to Azkaban." He said calmly before moving over to his group," Pleasure doing business with you minister.' He said calmly before all of them apparated from the room.

The minister lowered his head and sighed," He's just not Harry the good guy anymore."

"I hate Dementors." Said Fred as they walked up to the gates of Azkaban with the three prisoners. He looked around as two Dementors joined their sides and took the four within the gates.

The five stood there and with a sigh Nevelle spoke," Well they're out of our hands now." He looked over at Harry who seemed off in another world.

Harry was staring at the gates and holding his eyes as if he was watching a scene unfold. A black dog was going in-between the bars in Harry's head, going down the hill towards the ocean. Towards freedom. He shook it off and looked at the others who were looking at him curiously. He sighed and turned looking at the sea," Yeah, out of our hands for now."

* * *

A small black book was brushed aside from the floor of an abandoned room of a white manor. A young man's hand moved towards a black wand with a white handle grasping it firmly. A laugh echoed through the dark room and Tom Riddle stood slowly. He was young, handsome, and more dangerous than ever. He brushed his black hair from his face to reveal crimson eyes. He took a breath as he stopped laughing. Looking over at the door he spoke in a hissing voice," Harry Potter." 


End file.
